These Are The Lies
by THE TATTOO ARTIST
Summary: Just a little songfic I wrote out of boredom.
**AN#1: This fic is based off of These Are The Lies by The Cab, really good I highly recommend it.**

Tears were streaming down Marco's face as he sat in the driver's seat of his car; a red Chevrolet Impala.

Marco had driven up to Echo Point, a cliff side that was known by couples far and wide in Echo Creek. Marco was lucky enough that he was the only resident at the cliff. At this point, he just wanted to be alone.

Usually only couples would come up to the cliff to enjoy each others' company in private, but for Marco Diaz, he only drove up to reminisce a very special moment he has shared with Star Butterfly.

Over a year ago, the Mewman Princess had been called back to her Kingdom, without a single word she was gone from Marco Diaz's life. It's wasn't like Star didn't want to say anything, it was that she couldn't.

Star Butterfly never had a choice in the matter, she grew into the age where she would ascend to the throne and succeed her mother as Queen.

Marco never knew any of this, and it left him pieces.

Many of his friends tried to cheer him up after that, but nothing could lift up his spirits. Marco just wanted to be with Star and nothing more.

Marco turned on his car's radio. "Some music should help out." He said to himself.

'Hey there all you cool cats,' A radio DJ said. 'You're listening to 90.7, Love Radio(Take note that this radio station is real, but is only available in the Philippines. I used to tune in to this station a lot when I was younger. Btw, did I mention that I grew up in Manila?). This next song is a little number requested by Janna Young, it's called These Are the Lies by The Cab. '

 _La-la-la-la-lies  
La-la-la-la-lies  
La-la-la-la-lies  
La-la-la-la-lies_

 _I don't love you, I don't need you.  
I don't ever want to see you again.  
'cause girl, I moved on and things are perfect.  
I'm okay with us just being friends._

 _'cause I don't think about you every single night; I'll be fine without you.  
Can sleep tight when I'm not beside you; I'm moving on.  
No, I don't cry about you; never seen tears in my eyes about you.  
Gonna be fine if I die without you; Baby, I'm gone._

 _These are the lies that I tell myself at night.  
These are the lies that are keeping me alive.  
These are the lies.  
(La-la-la-la-lies. La-la-la-la-lies. La-la-la-la-lies lies.)  
These are the lies.  
(La-la-la-la-lies. La-la-la-la-lies. La-la-la-la-lies lies.)_

 _I've got a new girl and she's my whole world,  
And I don't care if you're not sleeping alone.  
'cause life is so good; I'm doing so good.  
Don't spend hours sitting here by the phone._

 _'cause I don't think about you every single night; I'll be fine without you.  
Can sleep tight when I'm not beside you; I'm moving on.  
No, I don't cry about you; never seen tears in my eyes about you.  
Gonna be fine if I die without you; Baby, I'm gone._

 _These are the lies that I tell myself at night.  
These are the lies that are keeping me alive.  
These are the lies.  
(La-la-la-la-lies. La-la-la-la-lies. La-la-la-la-lies lies.)  
These are the lies.  
(La-la-la-la-lies. La-la-la-la-lies. La-la-la-la-lies lies.)_

 _These are the lies.  
These are the lies.  
These are the lies.  
These are the lies.  
These are the lies.  
These are the lies.  
These are the lies.  
These are the lies.  
These are the lies.  
These are the lies._

At this point Marco couldn't take it anymore, the song had hit too close to home and brought up too much pent up emotional frustration.

Marco opened the door and stepped out of his car. He walked a few steps and dropped to his knees.

"STAAAAAR!" Marco yelled as the third part of the song came up.

 _'cause the truth is, I'm about to lose it.  
Don't think I can do this if I'm not with you.  
'cause the truth is, I'm about to lose it.  
Don't think I can do this if I'm not with you.  
'cause the truth is, I'm about to lose it.  
Don't think I can do this if I'm not with you.  
'cause the truth is, I'm about to lose it.  
Don't think I can do this if I'm not with you._

 _These are the lies that I tell myself at night.  
These are the lies that are keeping me alive.  
These are the lies.  
These are the lies that I tell myself at night.  
These are the lies that are keeping me alive.  
These are the lies.  
(La-la-la-la-lies. La-la-la-la-lies. La-la-la-la-lies lies.)  
These are the lies.  
(La-la-la-la-lies. La-la-la-la-lies. La-la-la-la-lies lies.)_

Marco couldn't hold back any more, he cried, one year of pain and suffering of being alone without knowing why Star even left him like this.

"Why?" Marco said as he sobbed. "Why did you just leave without even saying good bye?"

Behind Marco a portal opened.

"Star," Marco said as his tears stopped flowing. "I thought…I thought you loved me."

Star Butterfly slowly stepped out of the portal with making sound.

"You," Marco said. "Suddenly came into my life, made it that much more interesting, and then just like that, you disappear on me."

Marco let out a sigh as he stood up, the moon was full as it could get. "We even made a promise to always love each other no matter what."

"Marco." Star called from behind.

Startled, Marco looked to his left and then to his right. "Oh great, I'm beginning to hear voices, as if that song wasn't bad enough."

Star then giggled. "Marco, I'm over here."

Marco looked to his sides again, but as he turned around he saw her, Star Butterfly.

"Star?"

"Hi." Star was wearing normal clothes, a pair of navy blue jeans, a black fur collar jacket, a white v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of pink tennis shoes; she wasn't wearing her royal dress or anything fancy at all.

"Star?" Marco asked as he walked up to the princess. "Is that you?"

Star nodded her head.

"I thought," Marco said. "I thought you were gone."

Star shook her head this time. "I'm sorry I just left you like that, but I had my reasons."

"What reasons?"

"My mom," Star said with hint of sadness in her voice. "She got sick; someone was needed to oversee the kingdom."

"What about your dad?"

"He never left mom's side; he worried about her every single day." Star said. "Mom got better a month after I was called back to Mewni."

Marco lowered his head. "Why were you gone for so long? If your mom got better, why didn't you come back?. It's been a whole year since I last saw you."

Star redirected her gaze to the ground. "I wanted to," She said. "I always wanted to go back, but I came so close to losing my mother that I…I just didn't want to back just yet."

Star looked up and faced Marco. "I almost lost my mom, Marco, I wanted to spend more time with her, cause no matter how annoying she is at times, she's still my mom and I love her."

Marco nodded his head. He understood very well, his mother was the same way.

"Why'd you come back then?" Marco asked.

"My mom thought I was ready to assume the throne," Star said. "But she I needed some help."

"What kind of help?"

"My dad's also stepping down from his role as king," Star said. "And I can't assume the throne unless i choose someone to rule at my side."

Marco looked at Star for a few seconds. "Are you asking me?"

Star smiled. "Who else?"

Marco smiled as well. "Sure, why not."

 **AN#2: This is just a little one-shot/songfic that I wrote to get my mind off of a couple of things that were recently bothering me.**


End file.
